User talk:Shishkabunny
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Noblesse Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hey How is it going? Hey I woke up this morning and I thought Damn it would be awesome if I could make a Wiki for Noblesse but i also wanted to make sure that there was no other wiki's around before I actually start one. And you seem to have started one. I would like to help you out with this wiki. I am not a great writer but i am good with photoshop, and cleaning up articles so that they are more presentable for visitors. If you need help with that kind of stuff tell me and i will take care of it for you. Bharatram1 05:59, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and a few more things Hi Thanks for the Promotion to become an Admin, that is awesome.. Also I was wondering if you could also give me Rollback rights and if you can I would love to get bureaucratic capabilities(Next time you vanish I will no be helpless) I have asked around for people to join in and I have convinced two people but they have just started to read it right now. So they will start helping out in the coming weeks. I want to get the Rollback rights because of Vandals, If anyone vandalizes any of the articles then all i have to do is rollback the article. Bureaucratic rights, well that is only so that I will not feel helpless if you vanish again(No Offense :P) Bharatram1 04:33, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I am using one right now, You can see it at the top left corner. I am also asking for anyone who would not mind in helping out with making a newer and better one. And thanks for the new rights, Also what do you think of the new theme ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 15:10, January 9, 2011 (UTC) On FIre Wow you are on fire today, oh yeah are you a girl ?.. I honestly thought you were a guy. other than that, you will also have to follow the Manual Of Style-Characters when you edit a character's page. just keep it in mind. Also do you like the new welcome message ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 03:51, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Email Address My email address is mailto:bharat.ramsamy@gmail.com. Also I am a guy [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 20:36, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I like the new background, it is much better than the depressing color that i chose, Yeah I will work on the new logo or ask a friend to get something up for me. Also, what do you think is the Official colors of Noblesse ? I mean when you read Bleach, you think of Black and white. When you read The world God only knows, it is more of a Pink thing. So what do you think is the color of Noblesse ? Purple ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 21:06, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Simple Just write #category: DA-5# #category: Nobles# You should not use double brackets for the navigation bar ALso i tried working with it a few times and apparantly you cannot have more than 4 Navigation items on the menubar. and you would want to have a link for rules and one for community. I will figure something out about this [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 21:23, January 11, 2011 (UTC) how is this ?[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 21:36, January 11, 2011 (UTC) i am going to hit the sack.. i am really tired, why don't we talk about stuff over email ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 21:48, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Catch me up on what has happend for the past 4 hours ? I live in India right now [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 02:42, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Ikhan's page Take a loot at the infobox at ikhan's page and give me a feedback. I plan to use the same format for other character pages too [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 11:31, January 12, 2011 (UTC) New Logo, Chapter Synopsis project Hey Best of luck on your finals. Now I want to start the Chapter Synopsis project and to do so I need someone(Like you) to get a written article about the whole thing. It is basically a Page per chapter summary. With over 160 chapters I think we could get this done soon. Basically split it into 3 arcs. The Crombell arc The DA-5 arc and the Current Arc I will get some work done. Also do you like the new Logo. I had this real good Graphic design artist whip it up for me. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 15:16, January 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Front Page Yeah I noticed the big edit that happened in the front page. Also have you noticed the work done by Wings of Wind ? She is one of our most active users. I would like to have a few stuff, like featured article of the Month, Featured Editor of the Month and other stuff. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 06:32, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Can you give me a link for the Facebook page. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 12:24, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I love the new front page...it's wonderful (^o^). I don't have a facebook account so I can't see the Noblesse page :( Thanks for your comment on the ch synopsis work and it's gonna be a lot easier to cope up with the chapters now that you're here :) Wings of the Wind; this breeze is much more than you can imagine 12:53, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Facebook widget Main Page has a Facebook widget now, Once we reach 100 pages start running a poll for the Featured Article of the Month and Featured Editor of the month [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 10:53, February 3, 2011 (UTC) it works fine on the main page, what are you talking about ?? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 15:23, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Username Policy Hey we need a Username Policy to reduce the number of Anonymous edits. I did this from my Other wiki. Take a look at it and tell me your opinions.[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 15:33, February 14, 2011 (UTC) How have you been ?? Hey How have you been ? Also you have been inactive for a while now.. So I was wondering if you wanted to give Wings of the Wind access to the Facebook page ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 13:09, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Great to see that you are not dead, but we will need access to the Facebook page. I have promoted WIngs of the wind to Admin status. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 09:56, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Editor! I really don't mean to sound like an upstart, but I've noticed the opening in the position of Editor! I know it must be too much to ask for since I only recently joined this site, but I just can't handle the abuse and mistreatment of grammar, spelling, and punctuation found in wikias! Yes, yes, I am aware of my eccentricity. In any case, please count on my participation in correcting and editing the articles found in this budding wikia in the event of the denial of my humble request. On a more casual note, I would be most grateful if you accepted my warmest and most amicable congratulations to the creation of this fine site! We've all been waiting for quite some time now~ You missed a period. 01:46, May 5, 2011 (UTC) 100 pages! Hi It's been long. How are you? Noblesse Wiki is about to reach 100 pages. Any idea of special sth? Wings of the Wind this breeze is much more than you can imagine 06:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Re.: Hi Actually I was thinking of doing something to promote the wikia. Because we need people to improve the quality of articles. I was happy when The Editor came around, but unfortunately he didn't stick around for more than 2 days. We really need some native English speakers for grammar, fluidity, etc.. Anyways I had an idea to promote it, but I wasn't trying to get it done by the 100th page. Maybe next week. Other than that.. is it possible to make something closer to a real blog? A noblesse wikia blog to post high quality fanart and 4koma and information related to the series. But it should be somehow integrated in the wikia. Unlike the blog posts. They're kind of all over the place. noblesse.wikia.com/blog ? or something and look just like an actual blog if you get what I mean. And of course seperated from current blog posts system. Overlord Valbatoze 17:04, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:New Admin ? Okay I am against it, I have never heard of this user or she has not made any amount of edits on this wiki.. Also Wings of the Wind is also an admin and she is doing a great job on this wiki. If you want me to promote Lovelylilian to admin status then I will need her to have completed a bunch of requirements.. Such as Edit count, etc, etc.. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 19:27, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Honestly it looks too creepy.. Hey are you going to be around here for a longer time ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 17:19, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I am planning to remove the Current chapter thing that is on the right and leave the slider cause it will get updated frequently. Also I urge you to sign your post on talk pages with ~~~~. You are supposed to be an example to all the others on this wikia by being the creator, so if you do not follow the rules who will. I am also going to make a bunch more updates for the Front page. and when I said re you going to be on longer I meant will you be here more frequently.. Also I need access to the Facebook Fan page.. here is my email address for my facebook account.. Facebook@bramtech.org [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 17:50, July 22, 2011 (UTC) It is alright.. You are still the boss around here.. Sorry if I was being snide about signing posts.. My goal with the Front page is to remove as much code as I possibly can by implementing templates.. by doing so when someone wants to edit only a section of the page they do not have to be overwhelemed by 1000 lines of code.. I have added you as a friend on facebook... seems easier to contact you via that.. I will leave you any messages that are important with the wikia.. (Updates, etc) [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 18:12, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay here is where i really need your two cents.. In the front page there is the "Welcome to the Noblesse Wiki" thing.. it should be different from the others.. Tell me if you like it or not compared to the News section of the page. If you like it i will change everything to that template.. if you dont then I will revert it back [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 18:20, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright I will change the infoboxes but I need you to decide on the colors of the wiki.. Choose wisely cause I want our wiki to feel the same way as one would feel when they go and read the Manhwa. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 18:45, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright.. Great you chose the colors.. Now here is one more thing.. I have dedicated a page for HTML colors to help users with some stuff.. this is the link [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 18:54, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Noblesse Arcs Hey I'm new around here, still trying to figure out how everything works. But I've decided to write three articles dealing with the the three finished arcs of Noblesse. I'm not sure what the first arc will be called, but the second arc is the DA-5 Arc '''and the third arc is the '''Return to Lukedonia Arc. Does this sound like a good idea guys, because I know I've seen several other manga/manwha wikias where they have thes types of articles. Also, question, how do I access the forums where everyone can talk about the wikia and such? The Law G14 01:02, December 5, 2011 (UTC) SOPA/ PIPA issue Hi! I'm sure you've heard about the SOPA/ PIPA issue. I'm going nutz hearing about it. If wikia is compelled to shut down, where will our precious wikis go...that's insane! To oppose this, many wikis are blackening out. What should step do u prefer to take? Need fast thinking. [[User talk:Wings of the Wind|'Wings of the Wind']] 04:54, January 18, 2012 (UTC)